Korrabook
by oh-the-linsanity
Summary: "What do you mean I've been...banned?" /complete
1. Chapter 1

_KorraBook_

_**Korra **_added **Avatar** to her work/occupation

**Korra:**

I'm the Avatar, and you got to deal with it!

* * *

_**Korra **__is now friends with __**Katara**__ and __**the White Lotus Sentries**_

_**Korra **__has updated her location to __**White Lotus Compound, South Pole**_

_**Korra**__ has listed __**Naga **__as her pet._

**Korra:**

Firebending test today!

** Katara** likes this.

* * *

**Korra:**

Aww yeah! Three elements down, one to go! Can't wait for Master Tenzin to start training me!

** Katara **likes this.

* * *

_**Korra **__is now friends with__** Tenzin**_

* * *

**Korra:**

…Nevermind.

** Katara:** I think you and I should have a talk…

* * *

_**Korra**__ has updated her location to __**Republic City **_

_**Korra**__ is now friends with __**Lin Bei Fong**_

**Lin Bei Fong: **I only added you to tell you to get the hell out of my city.

**Korra:** Your city?

**Lin Bei Fong:** You're damn right it is.

**Korra: **Aw, come on! I was only trying to help! Those hooligans were asking for it.

**Lin Bei Fong: **You're lucky Tenzin bailed you out.

** Tenzin** likes this

**Korra: **You aren't helping, Master Tenzin.

**Tenzin: **But I assure you I will. Tomorrow morning, bright an early when I start teaching you air bending.

* * *

_**Korra **__has updated her location to__** Air Temple Island**_

_**Korra **__is now friends with__** Jinora and 3 others**_

**Ikki: **Korra how long do you think you'll be staying?

**Ikki:** Do you think it'll be a long time?

**Ikki:** I bet it will be a long time.

**Ikki:** Ooh, do you think you can play this new game with me some time?

**Ikki:** It's really fun!

**Korra**: Stop with the notifications! I'm right down the hall, just come ask me!

* * *

**Korra **posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

I'm not getting this whole airbending thing. Let's take a break. Probending match?

**Tenzin **posted on** Korra's **wall**.**

Absolutely not. And I told you, you just have to be the leaf!

**Korra** posted on **Tenzin's **wall.

What, why! What do you have against a pro-bending match? And "Be the leaf" is the worst advice ever. If I were a leaf I'd get my ass kicked by all the other elements. Because that's what happens.

**Tenzin** posted on **Korra's** wall:

It's not literal, Korra. You're missing the entire point. And pro-bending is a mockery of bending. If you want to learn air bending, you need peace and quiet and none of that nonsense.

**Korra **posted on **Tenzin's** wall.

I'm starting to question your teaching methods

** Meelo** likes this.

* * *

**Korra:** It's about time I had my own fun!

**Korra** has checked in at the **Pro-Bending Arena**

**Korra: **This place is awesome!

* * *

_**Korra** is now friends with **Bolin**_

** Bolin** likes this

**Korra** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

Thanks for saving my ass today!

**Bolin** posted on** Korra's** wall:

Hey, no problem! I'm glad you enjoyed the match.

* * *

_**Korra**__ is now friends with __**Mako**_

**Korra** posted on **Mako's **wall

Way to go, Mr. Hat Trick!

**Mako** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

Did you hack into my account and add the Avatar?

**Korra**: I can read this. Thanks a lot, you big jerkbender.

** Bolin** likes this.

* * *

**Mako:** Dammit, Hasook!

**Korra** wrote on **Bolin's** wall

Need a waterbender, I'm your gal!

** Bolin:** Isn't that…cheating?

** Korra:** Uhhh….let's go with no.

** Bolin**: Works for me!

* * *

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's **wall:

Dude. We need her.

**Mako** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

Dude. No.

* * *

_**Korra **__has joined the __**Fire Ferrets**_

_ Bolin and 47 other people like this._

**Mako:** Goddammit.

**Bolin:**This is going to be so awesome! With you, we're going to win for sure!

**Mako**_**:**_As long as she remembers and follows the rules. Which she isn't too keen on doing.

** Lin Bei Fong** like this.

**Korra: **Hey, I did pretty well considering I'd never played the damn sport before!

**Mako:** What changed in that last round anyway? I don't recall you being hit with an earth disk. Did the water knock some sense into your or something?

** Tenzin** likes this

**Tenzin:** I'm proud to say this time around, that I take full responsibility for her actions. :D

**Korra**: har har. Very cute.

* * *

**Amon: **Time to accelerate my plans.

* * *

**Bolin**: So excited for the championship!

** Butakha**: By the way, you need 30,000 yuans for the pot to participate.

** Bolin**: …shit.

* * *

**Bolin:** Has a plan.

** Mako**: The ferret thing? Come on, Bo…

** Bolin:** Just you wait and see!

* * *

_**Bolin** has checked in to **Central Station**_

**Bolin: **Come one, come all! Watch Pabu cross over the LADDER OF PERIL

** Shady Shin:** I got a better idea.

** Bolin:** …I'm listening.

* * *

**Mako** posted on **Korra's** wall

Have you seen Bolin?

**Korra** posted on** Mako's** wall

No, not since this morning. Why, something up?

**Mako** posted on **Korra's **wall

Don't worry about it.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall

Too late. What's the matter?

**Mako** posted on **Korra's** wall:

I can't find him and I just…well, he's the type that's always needed someone to bail him out. Kind of like you.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall:

I'll deal with that comment later. I'll help you look for him.

* * *

**Korra: **Bolin's been kidnapped! Anyone know where he might be?

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall

Maybe there was something to your brother's trick show after all! He made himself DISAPPEAR!

** Mako**: Just keep looking.

* * *

_**Korra**__ has checked in at __**Republic City Park**_

**Korra:** Waiting for the protester. Don't worry Bolin, we're coming for you!

** Mako** likes this.

* * *

**Mako** posted on **Korra's** wall:

You drooled on my jacket. Also, you snore.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall:

I regret nothing.

* * *

**Amon** created the Group **Equalists**

**Amon **posted on the **Equalist's** wall:

Tonight The Revelation will begin. Be prepared.

**2769 people** like this

* * *

**Korra:**

Wearing Mako's scarf. Don't worry Bolin, we're coming.

** Mako:** We're undercover. Stop posting all this shit.

** Korra: **Make like a water bender and chill, hothead. I've got this under control.

** Mako:** Just, don't blow our cover. And try not to drool on my scarf as well, hmm?

** Korra**: :P

* * *

**Korra:**

HOLY MOTHERF***ING SHIT WHAT IS THIS GUY. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. YOU CAN'T JUST…TAKE BENDING AWAY. NO. I REFUSE.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall:

WHAT THE HELL, MAKO. WHAT. THE. HELL.

**Mako** posted on **Korra's **wall:

Normally, I'd tell you to calm down, but this is_ scary_. How is this happening!

**Korra** posted on **Mako's **wall:

I wish I knew! I thought I was the only one who could do the really cool and powerful stuff!

**Mako** posted on **Korra's** wall:

…Do you have hidden pockets to store all that excess ego?

** Korra: **ha-ha. You SO knew what I meant.

** Mako**: Yeah yeah. Just keep your eyes open for my brother, got it?

* * *

**Korra** posted on **Mako's **wall:

I see Bolin!

** Mako:** Yeah, me too! Just lay low until I figure something out.

** Korra:** You'd better hurry.

** Mako:** No shit.

* * *

**Korra:** Time to break up this little equalist party. #fuckingshitup

* * *

**Bolin:** Someone please save me. Holy crap.

**Bolin:** YESS I LOVE YOU MAKO AND KORRA

* * *

_AN: There's my dignity. Over there. In shreds._

_Kill me now._

_Was this even funny? Probably not._

_Also, #I-don't-use-twitter-so-I-don't-actually-know-how-hashtags-work-but-i-used-them-anyway._

_Yep. that seems legit to me._

_After the next two episodes, I'll write the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** Korra has quite the sailor mouth. That is all. (Southern Water Tribe Girls, what are you going to do...)

K o r r a b o o k

* * *

**Korra:**

Just had the worst nightmare.

**Amon** likes this

* * *

**Tarrlok** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

Hey can I have a task force in which we use brutal strength to defeat Amon and his equalists because even though this is a revolution, which is completely different from a war and should be managed delicately with careful planning, I think it's just easier to prove that benders are just better and Amon should just GTFO.

**Tenzin** posted on** Tarrlok's** wall:

…You've got to be shitting me.

**Tarrlok** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

I'm guessing that's a maybe?

**Tenzin** posted on **Tarrlok's **wall:

You're an idiot.

**Tarrlok **posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

Don't worry, I already got the majority rule. Sucks to suck.

* * *

**Amon:**

Hello citizens of Republic City. This is V—I mean, Amon. Just wanted to say I'm about to fuck all your bending shit up. Be afraid benders. Be very afraid. #publicenemy1

* * *

**Mako:**

Just got hit by some bitch on a moped.

_**Mako**__ is now friends with __**Asami**_

**Mako:**

Well, accidents happen I guess….;)

* * *

**Tarrlok** posted on **Korra's **wall:

Join my task force.

**Korra** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

No.

**Tarrlok** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Join my task force.

**Korra** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

No.

**Tarrlok** posted on** Korra's** wall:

Join my task force.

**Korra** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

NO. STOP IT.

* * *

_**Mako**__ was with __**Asami**__ at __**Kuang's Cuisine**_

**Mako **posted on **Asami's** wall:

Thanks again for dinner :)

**Asami** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Of course! I can't wait to see you in the tournament!

**Mako** posted on **Asami's** wall:

Yeah, about that…dreams die quickly, I guess.

**Asami **posted on **Mako's** wall:

Wait, what's wrong? Why can't you play?

**Mako** posted on **Asami's** wall:

We're kinda dirt poor.

**Hiroshi** likes this.

**Asami** posted on **Mako's** wall:

How much do you need?

**Mako's** posted on **Asami's **wall:

30,000 yuans.

**Asami** posted on** Mako's** wall:

…That's it?

**Mako** posted on **Asami's** wall:

**Asami** posted on** Mako's** wall:

Don't worry. I'll take care of it!

* * *

_**Future Industries**_ _now sponsors the __**Fire Ferrets**_

_** 5619 **__people like this._

* * *

**Bolin **posted on **Korra's **wall:

Thanks for saving me from Amon :3 I hope you enjoy the flower and the cupcake!

**Korra** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

Uh, yeah. Thanks.

* * *

**Bolin:**

Guys I'm totally in.

* * *

**Tarrlok** posted on **Korra's** wall:

I bought you a satomobile. What else is there?

Don't make me start a poke war.

**Korra** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

NOTHING. ZIP. ZILCH. STOP ASKING.

And I swear, if you start a poke war, I will end you.

* * *

_**Tarrlok**__ created the event __**Avatar Korra's Gala**_

_**Asami, Mako and 287 others **__are attending_

* * *

_**Asami **__is in a relationship with__** Mako**_

**Korra **posted on** Mako's **wall:

When in the hell did you meet this Asami chick?

_Comments_

**Bolin**: She ran him over with her moped.

**Korra**: How romantic. But wait, are you okay?

**Mako**: I'm great!

**Korra:….**fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

**Tarrlok:**

Like this status if you want the Avatar to lead up the task force! ^_^

_Comments:_

**Korra:** GODDAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE.

* * *

**Reporter One** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Why haven't you taken action against Amon?

**Reporter Two** posted on **Korra's** wall:

What do you think Aang would have done? I bet Avatar Aang would have had a plan by now…

**Reporter Three** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Do you really think pro-bending is more important than doing your job? What are you so afraid of?

**Lin Bei Fong** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Are you ready to get the fuck out of my city yet?

* * *

**Korra:**

OKAY I'LL JOIN THE STUPID TASK FORCE HOP OFF MY DICK WILL YOU.

**Tarrlok** likes this.

* * *

_**Korra**__ participated in __**Task Force Raids**_

**Korra:**

Amon is a coward who spends his days hiding in the shadows. So to Amon, I say, be man and come fight me. Aang Memorial Island. At midnight. Because epic shit always has to go down at midnight.

* * *

**Asami **posted on **Mako's **wall:

I feel so safe with you.

**Mako** posted on **Asami's** wall:

You won't anymore if you try to touch my scarf one more time.

* * *

_**Korra**__ checked in at __**Aang Memorial Island**_

**Korra **posted on **Amon's** wall:

Come at me, bro.

**Amon** posted on **Korra's** wall.

Our showdown is premature, young Avatar. I could take your bending away right now—trust me, it isn't a difficult task, but then you'd only be a martyr. I'm saving you for last. And then, and only then, will you get your duel.

I will destroy you.

Come at you, I will.

xoxo, Amon.

**Korra:**

…

…

Fuck.

* * *

LOLZ. I WENT AHEAD AND DID THE NEXT CHAPTER.

This was a nice little break from Crooked. Also, I was going to do episode 5 BUT THERE ARE SO MANY FEELSSSSS I CAN'T. I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN.

So, I'm going to wait for a day or two and then add the other chapter. There are just so many opportunities for jokes, I wanna make sure I get them all.

Also, I think I'm hilarious. You probably disagree, but I don't care. HA.


	3. Chapter 3

K O R R A B O O K

**Korra:**

Practicing for the tournament!

_**Mako**__ and __**Bolin**__ like this_

* * *

**Asami** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Hey, sweetie! Don't forget to pick up your uniforms :3 Mwah!

**Mako** posted on **Asami's** wall:

Thanks babe ;) 3

_Comments:_

**Korra:** Spirits, get a room.

_**Bolin **like this_.

* * *

**Bolin** posted on **Korra's **wall:

Hey. So I'm thinking. Here we are. Two people. Alone. Together. Alone, together.

**Korra **posted on** Bolin's** wall:

…uh-huh?...

**Bolin **posted on Korra's wall:

Right, well, I was thinking maybe we could go do something. Together. Alone. Cause, you know, we're two alone people. Alone. But you know, together.

**Korra** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

...wait, what? Ah, just tell me later. I got airbending practice.

**Bolin **posted on **Korra's **wall:

Uh, yeah sure. Maybe another time….

* * *

**Bolin** sent **Mako** a private message:

Hey, bro. What do you think of Korra?

**Mako **sent **Bolin** a private message:

She's the epitome of everything crazy. She's fierce as flames, everlasting as earth, tenacious as the tides and wild as winds. She's beautiful and amazing and so powerful it's awe-inspiring. She's the strongest, toughest most incredible girl on the planet.

**Bolin** sent **Mako** a private message:

You really think that about her?

**Mako **sent **Bolin** a private message:

..maybe, yeah.

**Bolin** sent **Mako** a private message:

Well, that's great! I'm glad you would approve of her. Because I'm going to ask Korra out on a date! Maybe we can double date with Asami.

**Mako** sent **Bolin** a private message:

…

Um. Bo. Maybe that's not the best idea.

**Bolin** sent **Mako** a private message:

Why not? You just said she was great!

**Mako **sent** Bolin** a private message:

Well, yeah but…

**Bolin** sent **Mako** a private message:

…but what?

**Mako** sent **Bolin** a private message:

Ah, um, well-

Oh, it's a bad idea to date a teammate. Yeah. Bad idea.

**Bolin** sent **Mako** a private message:

Ah, screw it. I'm going to ask Korra out! What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Mako:**

so. fucking. close.

* * *

**Jinora** sent **Korra** a private message:

How's your hottie hot firebender? You've been spending a lot of time together! ;)

**Korra **sent **Jinora** a private message:

You're ten. You've got to get your little nose out of those romance novels.

**Jinora **sent **Korra **a private message:

Hey, those are helpful. They've given me tons of tips. I know a LOT more about romance than you do! I could give YOU tips.

**Korra** sent **Jinora** a private message:

EW. EW. EW.

SPIRITS JINORA ISN'T READING THAT STUFF AT YOUR AGE LIKE…ILLEGAL?

**Jinora **sent **Korra** a private message:

I was going to just say you should do what the heroine did in my book.

…What on earth are YOU talking about?

**Korra** sent** Jinora **a private message:

Oh. Well….just out of curiosity and such…what did she do?

And nevermind don't worry about let's just drop it okay thanks.

**Jinora** sent **Korra** a private message:

She rode into battle on a dragon, burned down the entire village and jumped into a VOLCANO. all for love! Isn't that the most romantic thing?

And seriously, what were you talking about?

**Korra **sent **Jinora** a message:

…well, damn my luck there's no volcanoes around. So I think I'll have to ask someone else.

And we're dropping it, Jin.

* * *

**Ikki** posted on **Korra's **wall:

My sister just said you took advice from her! She's got it ALL WRONG. Here's how you REALLY do it:

brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets, that makes true love sprout and grow wings and fly to high to a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in the moonlight punch forever ever and EVER!"

I expect to be the maid of honor at the wedding.

**Korra **posted on** Pema's **wall:

* * *

Save me.

**Pema **posted on** Korra's **wall:

I think you and I should talk.

* * *

**Bolin:**

JUST WON THE FIRST ROUND! HELLS TO THE MOTHERFUCKING YEAH!

_**Mako **and **Korra** likes this_.

* * *

**Korra** sent **Mako** a private message:

We make a good team.

**Mako **sent **Korra** a private message:

Yeah. We proved it right out there in the ring. Good work, Korra.

**Korra **sent **Mako** a private message:

I think we could also be a good team out of the ring.

**Mako **sent **Korra** a private message:

...oh.

You want to play Pai Sho or something?

**Korra **sent **Mako** a private message:

No! I just…AHGH I REALLY LIKE YOU AND I THINK WE MIGHT TOTES BE SOULMATES AND HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND HEY HEY YOU YOU I. THINK. YOU. NEED. A. NEW. ONE.

Do you get what I'm throwing down?

**Mako** sent** Korra** a private message:

No, no, I got it. Subtlety isn't your strong suit.

But I'm sorry Korra. I'm with Asami and I just…don't feel that way about you. At all.

**Korra** sent **Mako** a private message:

Oh.

**Mako **sent **Korra** a private message:

Like, at all.

**Korra** sent **Mako **a private message:

Yeah, I understand.

**Mako **sent **Korra** a private message:

Nothing.

**Korra** sent **Mako** a private message:

YEAH I GOT IT, JERKBENDER. SUBTELY ISN'T YOUR THINK EITHER. SO YOU CAN STOP.

**Mako** sent **Korra **a private message:

Right. Right. Sorry.

But just so we're clear. I'm with Asami. Not you.

**Korra** sent **Mako** a private message:

…fuck. you.

**Mako** sent **Korra** a private message:

Korra, you can't. I'm ending this discussion, now.

* * *

**Korra** posted on** Pema's** wall:

Fuck you that totally did not work.

* * *

**Bolin **posted on **Korra's** wall:

So I was thinking we should celebrate! Maybe with a date?

**Korra **posted on **Bolin's** wall:

…Apparently I'm not very "date-worthy?"

So maybe that's not the best idea.

**Bolin** posted on** Korra's** wall:

Korra, are you kidding me! But you're fierce as flames, everlasting as earth, tenacious as the tides and wild as winds! You're beautiful and amazing and so powerful it's awe-inspiring. You're the strongest, toughest most incredible girl on the planet. Of course you're date-worthy!

_Comments:_

**Mako:** Are you fucking kidding me?

**Korra:** Wow, piss off, Mako.

**Mako**: What! No, I just—Argh!

**Korra** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

You know what, since you feel that way about me, why not? Sounds like fun!

_**Bolin** likes this_.

* * *

**Bolin** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Don't look now. But the wolfbats are staring us down!

**Korra** posted on** Bolin's** wall:

Who?

**Bolin** posted on **Korra's **wall:

The reigning champs. Three years running. So—hey I said DON'T LOOK. GREAT NOW HE'S GOING TO COME OVER HERE.

**Tahno** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Why lookie here. The little fire weasels. You know, Miss Avatar, you're much better than those…rookies.

If you want to know how a _real _pro _bends._ I could give you some…_private lessons._

_comments:_

**Bolin:** She's the Avatar, Tahno, she doesn't need training. She's already mastered the elements, duh!

**Korra**: Bo. That's not what this creep meant.

**Tahno** likes this.

**Bolin**: Then what did he mean by-AH SPIRITS NO GROSS.

* * *

**Mako **posted on **Korra's **wall:

Tease.

**Korra **posted on **Mako's** wall:

Asshole.

**Mako** posted on **Korra's **wall:

Bitch.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall:

LIAR.

**Mako** posted on **Korra's **wall:

GODDAMIT WOMAN.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall:

FUCK OFF MAKO.

* * *

**Bolin:**

Next round. COME ON BABY LEHSGO!

* * *

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's** wall:

What's with you and **Korra**? We're going to lose if you don't get your shit together!

_comments:_

**Korra:** Ask your asshole brother.

**Mako:** Me? This is all on you, Korra. You don't follow the fucking plays!

**Korra**: YOU don't use your damn head!

**Bolin**: Stop, stop stop! You're lucky I carry this team.

**Mako:** What, no.

**Korra:** Yeah, get real Bo.

* * *

**Bolin:**

And they say I don't carry the team. Who just won the tie-breaker? THIS GUY #winning

* * *

**Mako** sent **Korra** a private message:

Look, I want to talk to you about earlier

**Korra** sent **Mako** a private message:

I already know how you feel about me? Anything more you say to me is like kicking a baby polar-bear dog in the face.

**Mako** sent **Korra** a private message:

No, I just…Your question threw me off guard. Look, don't get me wrong, I think you're one of the most annoying people on the planet.

**Korra** sent **Mako** a private message:

You warm my heart.

**Mako** sent **Korra** a private message:

But I also think you're pretty amazing. I was going to use some different words but they were…stolen.

**Korra** sent **Mako** a private message:

So wait…you do like me?

**Mako** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Yeah, Korra. I do.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall:

That's good. Cause I really like you.

_comments:_

**Bolin:** WHAT. WHAT IS THIS.

**Mako:** Shit, Korra! You didn't send a message, you posted this on my wall!

**Korra**: What—you're blaming this on me? YOU POSTED ON MY WALL FIRST.

**Mako:** I—just-argh!

* * *

**Bolin:**

BRB TEARBENDING.

* * *

**Bolin **posted on **Mako's **wall:

YOU ARENT MY BROTHER YOU'RE A BROTHER BETRAYER.

**Mako **posted on** Bolin's** wall:

Bo, let me explain. Where are you, we need to talk.

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's **wall:

No! The only one I can trust WITH ANYTHING IS PABU! PABUUUUUU

**Mako** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

You can't stay out anymore! We have to play the biggest match of our lives! and I told you this was a bad idea!

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's** wall:

YOU'RE A BAD IDEA.

* * *

**Korra: **

I feel awful. Could this day get any worse?

**Jinora **posted on **Korra's **wall:

Oh, I got it! You meant smut, didn't you?

_comments:_

**Tenzin**: KORRA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CORRUPT MY DAUGHTER

**Korra:** It's not what you think, I swear!

* * *

**Tenzin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

Go ahead. Kick her out of the city. I don't give two shits anymore.

_**Lin Beifong **__likes this._

* * *

**Mako:**

Biggest match ever, nbd.

* * *

**Korra **posted on **Bolin's** wall:

Guys, we're dying! Look if **Mako** and all of us don't work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves!

_comments:_

**Bolin**: Ah, fuck it. We don't deserve it anyway.

_**Tahno**__ likes this._

**Mako**: Let's just save us some embarrassment and finish this thing.

**Korra**:….well, screw you guys I'll just win this all by myself then.

* * *

**Korra:**

That's right. This is my team, bitches

#knockout

* * *

**Tahno** posted on **Korra's **wall:

Smell that? That's the scent of losers, right there. Don't get too excited, sweetheart.

**Korra** posted on **Tahno's **wall:

Yeah right. Just you wait. Once we—

Wait, fuck, the match is already over?

**Tahno **posted on **Korra's **wall:

;)

* * *

**Korra:**

…

Dammit. I'm screwed.

_comments:_

**Tahno: **Well….not yet. ;)

**Bolin:** STOP WITH THE INNUENDOS, YOU CREEP.

* * *

_AN: Well. There it is._

_This was difficult. Very difficult._

_BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FILLED WITH LIN BEIFONG WONDERFULNESS._

_omg guys I love Lin Beifong in that last episode LIKE GAH. there's going to be so much Tenzin X Lin fanfiction from me in the future._

_Once again, hope this was funny. And once again, I probably failed. XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra **posted on **Tahno's **wall:

Getting ready for the ass-whooping of your life, pretty boy.

**Tahno** posted on** Korra's** wall:

Baby, I'll take an ass-whopping from you anyday ;)

_Comments:_

**Mako**: what the fuck.

**Bolin:** Gahhhh, stop!

.

.

.

k o r r a b o o k

.

.

.

**Amon:**

Dear Republic City:

Shut down the tournament. Otherwise, shit about to get cray. Shit. About. To. Get. Cray.

Love, Amon.

_8621 people like this_

_comments:_

**Equalist 1:** Hey, Amon, do we get t-shirts for this thing? Cause The lieutenant said something about t-shirts.

**Equalist 2:** Yeah, yeah! Can we have a slogan? I kind of like "#YOBO (You only bend once)

**Equalist 3:** How about "Chi-blockers: We're Amonymous"

**Equalist 4:** "Amorra forever"?

**Equalist 1**: ….

**Equalist 2**: ….

**Equalist 4**: Like you weren't thinking it.

**Equalist 3**: You know…I actually kind of like it.

.

.

.

**Korra** posted on **Republic City Council's** wall:

You aren't cancelling the tournament. Not on my watch.

_Comments:_

**Tenzin:** Korra, we aren't endangering the lives of innocent civilians so you can splash magic water around in a silly game.

**Korra:** It is NOT silly! This is important!

**Mako:** Me and Bo need the money.

**Korra:** You have Asami now, what's the big deal.

**Mako:** Agni, here we go….

**Korra:** What's THAT supposed to mean?

**Bolin:** DON'T CANCEL THE TOURNAMENT I JUST SPENT HOURS TRAINING PABU TO DO THIS AWESOME TRICK THING WITH AN EARTH DISK AND IF HE DOESN'T GET TO DO IT HIS CAREER IS OVER.

**Tenzin**: …Korra, our decision is final.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Republic City Council's **wall:

**Tenzin**, you're a wuss.

Just keep the arena open, for spirits sake. Don't worry about the equalists. I'll have police in every damn knook and cranny.

This is my city, dammit. I got you, bitches.

_Comments:_

**Tarrlok:** Don't fuck up.

**Lin Beifong:** I'd say the same to you, but alas, little too late.

**Korra:** Oooh, burn! Nice one, Lin!

**Lin Beifong:** This doesn't mean you can talk to me.

.

.

.

**Korra **posted on** Tenzin's** wall:

What the fuck did my past lives do to Lin Beifong?

**Tenzin** posted on **Korra's **wall:

It's nothing you did; it's a problem with me.

**Korra** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

…

You two used to bang, didn't you!

**Tenzin** posted on **Korra's **wall:

WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?

**Korra** posted on **Tenzin's **wall:

YOUR WIFE!

Haha. Now I get it. Do you sense it? Between you and Beifong? Cause I do.

**Tenzin** posted on **Korra's **wall:

Sense what?

**Korra** posted on **Tenzin's **wall:

The Sexual _Tenzin._

**Tenzin** posted on **Korra's **wall

…you didn't.

**Korra **posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

But I did.

.

.

.

**Tenzin** posted on **Pema's **wall:

Why. Just….why.

_Pema likes this._

.

.

.

**Tenzin **posted on **Lin Bei Fong's** wall:

If I promise not to be the grumpy, fun-sucking asshole you imagine me to be, and maybe YOU try to be less of a bitch, you think we can work together and will you let me help you with security?

I don't want you to get hurt.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's **wall:

I can try, but no promises.

So you want us to be team? Just like old times?

**Tenzin **posted on **Lin Bei Fong's** wall:

Just like old times.

**Lin Beifong** posted on** Tenzin's** wall:

Just for clarification, is this with or without sex?

**Tenzin** posted on Lin** Beifong's** wall:

LIN! I'm married with three kids and ONE ON THE WAY.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's **wall:

I'll take that as a "maybe"

.

.

.

**Korra:**

Let's do this. Fire Ferrets, let's win this thing!

_Mako and Bolin like this._

.

.

.

**Korra:**

…Nevermind, we're fucked.

.

.

.

**Tenzin:**

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT WAS A FOUL. OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES, REF. OPEN THEM. DON'T MAKE ME AIRBEND YOU LITTLE SHITS OUT OF THE ARENA. EXPLAIN THIS DAMN FUNNY BUSINESS. EXPLAIN.

_Comments:_

**Lin Beifong:** As amusing as this is, I think you should calm down. You aren't going to do me much good if you're thrown out of the arena.

.

.

.

**Mako **posted on **Korra's **wall:

You just…you just threw me back on the ring.

**Korra **posted on **Mako's **wall:

Yep. Another reason why I make this team, Cap't.

**Mako** posted on **Korra's** wall:

….I think this makes _you _captain.

_Korra likes this._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Korra** posted on **Tahno's** wall:

Cheating little shit-head.

_Tahno likes this._

.

.

.

**Korra:**

Played by the rules. And look where that got us. Losing sucks.

.

.

.

**Tenzin **posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

Lin, look out for that-!

Shit. Never—OW DAMMIT.

_Amon likes this._

.

.

.

**Amon:**

I think it's time for my…electrifying speech.

#everyone gets a taser

_Equalist 3 and 6752 people like this._

_._

_._

_._

**Korra **posted on **Mako's **wall:

**Mako**, **Bolin…**do you see…lightning?

_Comments:_

**Bolin:** Yeah, what the…hey, does that guy have a taser?

**Korra:** I don't know…it doesn't really look like one. It looks like some fancy glove.

**Bolin:** You think? Maybe it's just a glowstick…

Nope. Nope. It's a taser. It's most definitely a taser.

**Mako:** We should have gotten out of the water.

**Korra:** Well, fuck.

.

.

.

**Tahno **posted on** Amon's **wall:

I will give you my life time supply of hair gel if you let me keep my bending.

_Comments:_

**Tahno:** and my designer wardrobe.

**Tahno:** AND MY LIQUID EYELINER AND MAKE UP PLEASE DON'T COME ANY CLOSER.

**Equalist 1**: Goddamn benders and there insensitivity! HE DOESN'T NEED EYELINER OR LIPSTICK HE DOESN'T HAVE A FUCKING FACE.

.

.

.

**Amon:**

Hehe. This is kind of fun.

.

.

.

**Bolin:**

Don't worry **Mako **and **Korra**, PABU WILL SAVE THE DAY.

**Korra** and **Mako** like this.

_Comments:_

**Bolin:** Just think how good this will be for Pabu's career!

.

.

.

**Korra:**

I'm going after Amon!

_Comments:_

**Mako:** be careful. You know what happened last time.

_Amon likes this._

**Korra:** GEE I DIDN'T REMEMBER.

.

.

.

**Korra **posted on **Lin Beifong's **wall:

SpiderLin, SpiderLin,

Does whatever a metalbender can.

Throws metal ropes, any size.

Catches equalists just like flies.

SPIDERLIN!

But seriously you just grabbed me from falling from my death. Twice.

Thanks.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Korra's** wall:

I think you might be insane.

**Korra** posted on Lin **Beifong's **wall:

I don't know about _insane…_

BUT I'VE GOT THE LINSANITY.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Well in that case it can't be cured.

#I'm sexy and I know it.

.

.

.

**Tenzin:**

Republic City is at war.

_Comments:_

**Lin Beifong:** doesn't mean we can't have sex.

**Tenzin:** *faceplam*

.

.

.

* * *

Guys. Guys. _Guys._

I'M SO #BEIFONGSEXUAL IT ACHES. Lin, baby, I love you. These past two episodes….Tui and La take me now. Lin Beifong is my favorite and made writing this chapter THE BEST CAUSE SHE'S A BAMF. Also, Asami. Me likey the character development for Asami.

Changing the spelling of my name from "Lynn" to "Lin" It'll be glorious.

Have I mentioned Tenzin X Lin are my OTP?

90 REVIEWS ON THREE CHAPTERS UNF. I guess I'm kinda funny afterall. KEEP THE LOVE COMING I LOVE YOU ALL. Thanks so much! Be sure to check out my other story, _Crooked_.

Hope you guys like it, once again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tahno **posted on **Korra's** wall:

Maybe _you_ could give _me _some private lessons sometime?

_Comments:_

**Bolin:** If you can't bend anymore, why does it matter?

**Tahno:** maybe I can't _water_bend sure, but I can assure the Avatar I can most certainly still _bend._

**Bolin**: …

SPIRITS TAHNO STOP IT.

.

.

.

k o r r a b o o k

.

.

.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Good news. You two can shack up with me.

**Mako** posted on** Korra's** wall:

Bad news. We're already staying with Asami. But thanks for the offer.

_Comments:_

**Bolin: Korra** did you know that Asami lives in a mansion?

**Bolin:** It's a big mansion.

**Bolin:** Where rich people live.

**Bolin:** They have a pool.

**Bolin**:….In their mansion.

**Bolin:** Korra we get to stay in a mansion.

**Korra:** I get it, Bo.

.

.

.

**Asami** posted on **Korra's **wall:

Hey, you should come by and visit! I've got tons we could do!

**Korra** posted on **Asami's **wall:

Gee, I don't know. I've got to catch up on my….meditating. And breathing.

You know, Airbending shit.

**Pabu** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Aw, come on Korra! Come visit it as in the big, bad, cool mansion! We'll have tons of fun! Pleassssseeeee

**Korra **posted on **Bolin's** wall:

…You created an account for Pabu. Seriously.

_Comments:_

**Bolin:** I don't know what you're talking about; Pabu does his own thing.

**Pabu:** You better believe it Korra!

By the way, Naga has an account too!

**Korra:** Bolin, why would you make Naga an account!

**Mako:** Um….actually….

**Korra**:….You're kidding.

**Mako**….I got bored, alright?

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong: **

It seems that **CABBAGE CORPS **have evidence that may lead them to ties and collaborations with Amon and his equalists. However, my metalbenders and I will continue a full and thorough investigation until proven guilty. In the meanwhile, all of the company's assets have been frozen.

Lau Gan-Lan was said to have been screaming, "NOT MY CABBAGE CORPS!" upon being escorted.

.

.

.

**Korra **posted on **Tahno's** wall:

…I guess Amon didn't need the hair gel.

**Tahno** posted on **Korra's** wall:

You bitch.

**Korra **posted on T**ahno's** wall:

Too soon, huh?

**Tahno **posted on **Korra's** wall:

Just kick his ass, Korra.

**Korra **posted on **Tahno's **wall:

Will do.

.

.

.

**Korra **posted on **Asami's** wall:

So what did you have in mind? Makeovers? Shopping sprees? Something else frilly and girly?

**Asami** posted on **Korra's** wall:

I was thinking racecars.

**Korra** posted on **Asami's **wall:

...I'm sorry what?

**Asami **posted on **Korra's **wall:

Racecars. I was thinking we could go down to the test track, do a few laps, you know. Have a race.

**Korra **posted on** Asami's** wall:

DO I GET TO DRIVE?

**Asami **posted on **Korra's **wall:

…_Can _you drive?

**Korra** posted on **Asami's **wall:

…I could _learn._

How hard can it be?

**Mako** posted on **Asami's** wall:

Don't let Korra drive.

**Bolin **posted on **Asami's **wall:

Korra driving...That sounds like the worst idea ever.

**Pabu** posted on **Asami's **wall:

She'd kill half of Republic City. I don't know how, but she'd manage.

_Comments:_

**Korra:** Thanks guys. Thanks.

.

.

.

**Korra **updated her **status:**

**Asami Sato.** She's—She's pretty cool.

_**Asami **__likes this._

.

.

.

**Korra** updated her **status:**

Finally found a bathroom.

_3589 people like this._

.

.

.

**Hiroshi **sent **Amon** a private message:

Yeah, the mecha tanks are coming along. I think they are ready for a test run.

**Hiroshi **posted on **Amon's **wall:

Ooh, I almost forgot! Now that Cabbage Corps is out of the way, we have the time to prepare and get ready to strike!

**Amon **sent **Hiroshi** a private message:

Dude! You wrote that on my wall! I deleted it, but bro—you got to be more careful, aiight? Someone could have seen it!

.

.

.

**Korra **has updated her **status**:

Just saw something interesting….

Just who is Hiroshi Sato, I wonder…

.

.

.

**Amon** sent **Hiroshi** a private message:

Way to go, dumbass.

**Hiroshi** sent **Amon** a private message:

Don't worry—I'll handle it, sweetie.

**Amon** sent **Hiroshi** a private message:

…You'd better, Schnookums.

.

.

.

**Korra **posted on **Lin** **Beifong's** wall:

Lin, **Tenzin**, I think Hiroshi is an equalist.

I also think he looks like Teddy Roosevelt.

But mostly I think he's just an equalist.

**Lin Beifong** posted on** Korra's** wall:

Well, what evidence do you have?

**Korra** posted on **Lin Beifong's **wall:

I mean he's got the whole hairstyle, same glasses, same portly figure…

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Korra's **wall:

No, Korra, about the equalist.

**Korra **posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

OH.

HE POSTED SOMETHING ON AMON'S WALL.

ABOUT BEING READY TO STRIKE.

SOUNDS FISHAY TO ME, SISTER.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Korra's** wall:

I just checked—I didn't see anything.

**Korra** posted on **Lin Beifong's **wall:

He deleted in after like, 45 seconds.

But I saw it, I swear!

_Comments:_

**Tenzin:** I don't know, Lin, maybe we should look into it. Hiroshi does have good motive.

**Korra:** Wait, why?

**Lin Beifong:** Years ago, Hiroshi was robbed and his wife was killed by a bender.

**Korra:** Let me guess. A firebender.

**Tenzin:** Yep. Like always.

.

.

.

**Korra **posted on **Asami's **wall:

Just wanted to say I had fun the other day, so thanks!

Also, your dad's an equalist and I'm bringing the police to your house.

See you in a few!

_Comments:_

**Asami:** WHAT?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asami **updated her **status:**

MY DAD IS NOT AN EQUALIST. FUCK OFF.

_Comments:_

**Hiroshi:** Now, now, darling, it's okay. They're just trying to do their jobs. They can search all my factories if they want—it's not like there going to find anything.

.

.

.

**Korra** updated her **status:**

Searching Hiroshi's factories. I'll show you guys!

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Korra's** wall:

We didn't find anything.

.

.

.

**Korra **updated her **status:**

DAMMIT.

Look, I know I'm right. I'm the AVATAR for spirits sake. Sniffing out danger is like….my sixth sense. I think. We just got to keep looking.

.

.

.

**Mako** posted on **Korra's **wall:

This has gone on long enough! If you don't drop this…consider our friendship over.

**Korra **posted on **Mako's **wall:

….

I'm sorry, are you five years old or something?

Dick.

.

.

.

**Anonymous** sent **Korra** a private message:

Meet me under the big bridge of at midnight. I've got something you might want.

**Korra** sent **Anonymous** a private message:

Yeah, not gonna lie, that sounds a little sketch.

…but okay.

.

.

**Korra **updated her **status:**

Just had an interesting meeting. I hate to say it but…

I TOLD YOU SO HAHAHAHA.

.

.

.

**Korra** posted on **Asami's **wall:

Yeah, you might just want to start keeping the door unlocked.

I'm sorry, but it has to be done. YOUR FATHER HAS A SECRET FACTORY.

**Comments:**

**Asami:** Again! You can't be serious….There is no secret anything under my house!

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** updated her **status:**

My mother's teachings never fail.

#blast from the past

.

.

.

**Korra** posted on **Asami's** wall:

I'm sorry. Not factory.

Tunnel.

Secret. Tunnel.

SECRET. SECRET. TUNNEELLLLLL

YEAH!

.

.

.

**Korra** updated her status:

About to get to the bottom of this.

.

.

.

**Hiroshi **posted on **Korra's **wall:

Congrats! You figured it out—I'm an equalist.

Too bad you're fucked.

_Comments:_

**Korra:** Yeah, we'll see who's about to be—

Wait what the hell are those—oh, shit.

.

.

.

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's** wall:

They sure have been down there a long time.

**Mako** posted on** Bolin's** wall:

Yeah, I know. Maybe we should go down there and check things out.

_Comments:_

**Metalbender cop 1**: You kids ain't going nowhere!

**Bolin:** Is that so?

**Mako:** Hey, Bo, you got a tissue?

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** updated her status:

I may not be able to bend platinum, but I can still beat the shit out of anyone who gets in my way.

#Wolver-Lin to the rescue.

.

.

.

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Shit, Korra was right! We got to get in there and save them!

**Mako** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

Okay, you get Tenzin, I'll get Korra and we'll both carry Lin, got it?

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's **wall:

How come you get Korra?

**Mako** posted on **Bolin's **wall:

BO!

**Bolin** posted on** Mako's **wall:

Alright, Alright, sheesh.

Dude, Tenzin weighs a ton.

**Mako **posted on **Bolin's** wall:

I know, just keep going. And whatever you do don't—

…Drop the chief.

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Hehe…whoops?

.

.

.

**Hiroshi** updated his **status:**

How cute. That fight lasted all of what—5 minutes?

**Mako** posted on **Hiroshi's** wall:

I can't believe it! You ARE an equalist! Supporting The Avatar, the sponsorship—it was all a cover!

**Hiroshi** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Very good, you little street rat!

_Comments:_

**Equalist 1:** Yeah! Riffraff!

**Equalist 2:** scoundrel!

**Equalist 3:** Take that!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asami **posted on **Hiroshi's** wall:

D-dad? Why?

**Hiroshi** posted on** Asami's** wall:

Oh sweetie…I'm sorry you found out this way. But…

Do you not _see_ this mecha tanks? Do you not _see_ these gloves?

This shit's awesome, that's why.

Take one, Asami. Join Me.

**Asami **posted on Hiroshi's wall:

Sorry dad.

**Hiroshi** posted on** Asami's** wall:

Wait, why are you sorry-OW STOP IT DAMN AGH!

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong **resigned from **Chief of Police**

**Lin Beifong **updated her **status:**

Time to do things outside the law.

Let's break some rules, shall we?

.

.

.

**Mako** posted on **Korra's **wall:

Sorry about being a dick.

**Korra** posted on** Mako's **wall:

It's okay. I know you can't help it.

**Mako** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Right.

Well…does your offer to live at the temple still stand?

**Korra** posted on** Mako's** wall:

Yeah of course. Asami can come too.

Just keep an eye on her, okay? She's going to need you.

_**Mako**__ likes this._

.

.

.

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Uh, Bro? Do you think the chief knows I dropped her?

_Comments:_

**Lin Beifong:** I do now.

**Bolin**:….dammit.

.

.

.

Jesus. Christ.

This episode took forever.

But the real issue is I GOT ALMOST 50 REVIEWS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER ARE YOU SERIOUS.

You guys really like your crack stories, huh?

Well I hope this ties you over til Saturday.

In other news, Asami has been added to list of insanely sexy badasses. Go check the promo if you haven't already. She just got a billion times sexier.

I also hope that you guys understand this is a mix of my own humor as well as gags from the entire fandom. I hope you like this product that mushes it all together.

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Korrabook

.

.

.

**Asami, Bolin, and Mako** have updated their location to **Air Temple Island**

_**Korra, Ikki **__and 3 others like this_

_._

_._

_._

**Mako **posted on **Korra's** wall:

Thanks for sending the air acolytes to help with the move!

_comments:_

**Asami:** They were such a great help!

**Korra **posted on** Asami's **wall:

No problem, but um…I sent over three monks, but you came back with two. Where's the third?

**Asami** posted on **Korra's** wall:

About that….

_comments:_

**Bolin: **He's in the hospital. He threw out his back trying to carry Asami's stuff.

**Korra: **Asami!

**Asami: **What? I only brought a few things, like you said.

**Korra**:…b-but, you…

Is that a chair?

**Asami**:…I like that chair. Besides, I thought monks sat on mats and cushions, so I deemed it necessary.

**Mako**: I told you not to bring it….

**Korra: **No, it's okay. We just want her to feel welcome….even if it means bringing a chair and um…is that a foot spa?

**Asami: **…I might have a tendency to overpack.

.

.

.

**Korra** sent **Asami** a private message:

Nevermind all the stuff. Did you bring the goods?

**Asami **sent **Korra** a private message:

The seal jerky's in the third trunk.

**Korra** sent **Asami** a private message:

I love you.

.

.

.

**Bolin** posted in **Ikki's** wall:

Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you guys train airbending? Do we have to wear air acolyte clothing? Do we each get our own sky bison? And how many trees are on the island?

**Ikki **posted on **Bolin's** wall:

Yes, yes, no, no, 10, 552.

**Bolin** posted on **Ikki's** wall:

…

…How many kinds?

**Ikki** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

1, 349.

**Bolin **posted on **Ikki's **wall:

…

…In how many gardens?

**Ikki** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

57.

**Bolin** posted on** Ikki's** wall.

…

…Okay, thanks.

_**Ikki **__likes this_

.

.

.

**Ikki** posted on **Asami's** wall:

Did you know Korra likes Mako?

**Asami **posted on **Ikki's **wall:

I wasn't completely aware of that, no.

**Korra** posted on **Ikki's** wall:

OH BOY. IF I WAS CONNECTED TO MY SPIRITUAL SIDE RIGHT NOW.

I WOULD GO AVATAR STATE ALL UP ON YOUR ASS.

THE GLOW WOULD BE GLORIOUS AS I DESTROYED YOU.

RUN ALONG IKKI.

**Ikki **posted on **Korra's **wall:

HEY. THAT WAS MEAN.

**Korra** posted on **Ikki's **wall:

Deal with it.

.

.

.

**Korra** updated her **status**:

Chief Saikhan ain't got nothin' on Lin Beifong.

_1287 people like this._

.

.

.

**Tarrlok** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Hey, I've recently met you

and this is crazy

but probending is over.

So re-join my task force, maybe?

**Korra** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

Gah, you disgust me! Tenzin was right about you—you've been playing me, Lin, and now the new chief. Well, I'm done. What, you think you can just control me like some puppet? I don't think so.

**Tarrlok** posted on **Korra's** wall:

You have no idea…

**Korra** posted on **Tarrlok's **wall:

Spirits, what does that mean? Stop with the mind games. I'm the AVATAR. You can't control me,

**Tarrlok** posted on **Korra's **wall:

….Right.

Your right, you are the Avatar. Master of all four elem—

Oh, that's right.

More like half-baked Avatar in training.

**Korra** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

I hate you.

.

.

.

**Korra** updated her **status:**

Thanks for the constant reminders of my failures. Really, it's doing wonders.

.

.

.

**Tenzin **posted on **Korra's** wall:

It's about time you started realizing I'm right.

And don't get so down on yourself. You'll get through this little block. Why, I bet you've even made some kind of connection without you knowing.

**Korra** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

I did have some weird hallucinations with Aang. Think that's important?

**Tenzin** posted on** Korra's** wall:

You've been having hallucinations. About my father. And you're just telling me now.

OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT.

Get to meditating.

.

.

.

**Bolin** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Korraaaaaaaaa

**Mako** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Korra, you out here?

**Bolin** posted on **Korra's** wall:

KOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bolin** posted on **Korra's** wall:

RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA

**Korra** posted on **Bolin'**s wall:

WHAT. WHAT DO YOU WANT. I'M BUSY REMINDING MYSELF THAT I SUCK MORE THAN ALL MY PAST LIVES COMBINED.

_comments:_

**Mako:** What, don't be ridiculous!

**Asami:** Yeah, you're amazing!

**Korra:** I can't airbend guys. That's kind of a requirement for this whole Avatar gig.

**Mako:** You'll get it. And we'll be here to help.

**Bolin**: We got your back, always.

.

.

.

_**Korra, Mako**__ and 2 others joined the group __**TEAM AVATAR**_

.

.

.

**Bolin **updated his **status:**

NAGA AWAY!

_comments:_

**Mako**: Ah! Bolin, quit jabbing me with your elbow!

**Bolin:** I'm trying! Give me a sec!

**Asami:** Bo, get your hands _off _my ass!

**Mako**: BOLIN.

**Korra:** Tui and La, if you guys don't get up right now I will waterbend you into the bay, we clear?

.

.

.

**Korra** updated her **status:**

Any new ideas?

_comments:_

**Asami: **Ever heard of the phrase, "let's burn some rubber?"

.

.

.

**Mako** posted on **Asami's** wall:

I like Team Avatar's style.

And I like your glove. You always did know how to accessorize those outfits.

_comments:_

**Korra**:….

**Asami**:….

**Bolin**:…Just ignore him , it's the scarf talking.

.

.

.

**Korra **updated her **status:**

Cruising Republic City in style. The wind in our face, adventure around every corner. We ARE going to dish out vigilante justice like it's nobody's business. So screw you Tarrlok.

#we do what we want

.

.

.

**Korra** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

Caught the bad guys.

You're welcome.

**Tarrlok** posted on **Korra's** wall:

I mean it, Avatar Korra. Stay. Out. Of. My. Way.

.

.

.

**Korra **updated her status:

Just waiting for the next call. Not gonna let some stuffy council member stop us!

_**Asami**__, and 2 other people like this_

.

.

.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's **wall:

Good sir, I do thank you for your hand. Such a gentleman.

**Mako** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Why, milady, it was a pleasure. :D

**Asami **posted on **Korra's** wall:

Hey, could you move a little the left? I just want to make sure I can see clearly out the rear view mirror.

**Korra** posted on **Asami's** wall:

Oh, sure. This good?

**Asami **posted on **Korra's** wall:

Little more.

**Korra **posted on **Asami's **wall:

Alright?

**Asami **posted on** Korra's** wall:

_little _more.

**Korra **posted on **Asami's **wall:

Asami, if I scoot any more away from Mako, I'm going to fall out of the satomobile.

**Asami** posted on **Korra's** wall:

Perfect!

.

.

.

**Korra **posted on **Tarrlok's **wall:

Oh my gosh, are you serious right now? I can't believe you're serious right now.

**Tarrlok **posted on **Korra's **wall:

I thought I said for you to stay out of my way! You have no business being here!

**Korra **posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

I have every business being here! I'm the avatar! And not just for benders—I'm _their avatar too! _Turn back the power on and let them go!

**Asami** posted on** Tarrlok's** wall:

Hey, what are you—let me go!

**Tarrlok** posted on **Asami's **wall:

Let me think.

Nope.

**Mako** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

You can't arrest her!

**Tarrlok** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Can and did. And I think I'll arrest you and your brother just to prove that point.

_comments:_

**Mako**: Ah, fuck.

.

.

.

**Korra **posted on **Tarrlok's **wall:

LET THEM GO OR SO HELP ME I'LL TAKE BOTH THESE ROCKS AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, IT'LL MAKE YOU AN EARTHBENDER. ARE WE CLEAR?

_comments:_

**Mako:** Dude…

**Korra**: Too far?

**Mako:** …

**Korra:** You're right, I went a little too far there. Don't worry. I'll get Tenzin to bust you out. He's pretty fly like that.

.

.

.

**Tenzin** posted on **Korra's** wall:

I can't get them out.

**Korra** posted on **Tenzin's **wall:

Damn it all.

**Korra** posted on **Saikhan's** wall:

You're the worst police chief.

_comments:_

**Tenzin: **Like really. The worst. EVER

.

.

.

**Korra** sent **Tarrlok** a private message:

Alright. This has gone on far enough. This whole mess—you're worst than Amon!

**Tarrlok** sent **Korra** a private message:

Aw, hellz you did NOT.

**Korra** sent** Tarrlok** a private message:

YOU BET I JUST DID.

TAKE THAT YOU—wait, ice shards? WAIT NO, OW FUCK STOP SHIT MY _HAIR_ YOU BASTARD.

.

.

.

**Korra** updated her **status:**

KORRA SMASH.

.

.

.

**Korra** sent **Tarrlok** a private message:

Haha, whatcha gonna do now? All out of water now, pal.

I'm going to burn those stupid ponytails off your stupid head you—

_beautiful gorgeous man._

**Korra** sent **Tarrlok** a private message:

Hey, what the hell I did not want to say that! There's no way in fucking hell I'd ever—

_Say no to you, oh great Tarrlok._

**Korra** sent **Tarrlok** a private message:

WHAT THE FUCK HOW AM I TYPING THAT I DO NOT WANT TO SAY THAT-

Ah, dammit.

You're a bloodbender.

You son of a bitch.

**Tarrlok **sent** Korra **a private message:

Guilty as charged.

And now to have a little fun.

.

.

**Korra **posted on **Tenzin's **wall:

Your beard looks stupid.

**Korra** posted on **Mako's** wall:

What the fuck is up with that scarf.

**Korra** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

I enjoyed making you cry.

**Korra **posted on **Tarrlok's **wall:

You are the greatest council member ever.

**Korra** posted **on Lin Beifong's** wall:

You're a wimp.

**Korra** posted on **Amon's **wall:

I love you.

.

.

.

**Tarrlok** sent **Korra** a private message:

Okay, I'm done. I've had my fun.

**Korra** sent **Tarrlok** a private message:

You fucking douchebag.

YOU ARE THE WORST.

**Tarrlok** sent **Korra** a private message:

Aw, deleted them already?

**Korra** sent **Tarrlok** a private message:

OF COURSE. NOW LET ME GO. My arm has been twisted like this for forever….

**Tarrlok** sent **Korra** a private message:

I don't think so. Say goodbye to Republic city, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again.

Aw, what the hell, how about one more.

.

.

.

**Korra** updated her **status:**

I'm the worst Avatar EVER! :D

_**Amon**__ likes this_

.

.

.

**Korra** sent **Tarrlok** a private message:

DAMMIT CUT IT OUT.

.

.

.

AN: oops. my hand slipped. for the sixth time.

Am I kicked out of the fandom? I feel like if Bryke saw this, he'd kick me out of the fandom...

OH WELL.

SO SORRY ABOUT NOT GETTING THIS UP SOONER. I was going to try to give you a double-packed chapter, but my brain wouldn't allow it. I think it's safe to say the episodes need to sit in my mind for at least a week before I can make them "funny" (if we can call this humor) I didn't want to make you wait much longer cause I love you guys :3

The support on this fic is insane. But as you guys are well aware, there are three episodes left in the season. So not much love for Korrabook left.

So i have an idea.

I MIGHT. (emphasis on MIGHT) do "filler" episodes and arcs for this fic, if i see it fit/it's a popular enough idea. Like maybe. I'll tell you what I'm thinking in the next chapter, which should be up in a few days.

[INSERT SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION] Hey, I've been writing, and this is crazy...but i've been working REALLY hard on _Crooked_ so check it out and review, maybe?

Okay I'm done.

Xoxo, Lynn

*** Sorry if you get a bunch of alerts for tons of chapters. My computer went wonky and I had to delete and repost a few times. my bad


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: As usual, these characters use their sailor mouths. enjoy!

.

Korrabook

.

.

.

**Korra** updated her **status:**

SHIT GUYS SOMEONE HELP I'M IN THE BACK OF A VAN AND I'M ABOUT TO LOSE SERVICE AND YOU SHOULD All KNOW I WAS

_comments:_

**Tenzin**: Korra? KORRA!

.

.

.

**Tenzin** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

What—Why—What happened!

**Tarrlok** wrote on **Tenzin's** wall:

I'm not saying it was equalists…

But it was equalists.

They've kidnapped Korra.

_comments:_

**Lin Beifong**: *sigh* I'm on it.

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** updated her **status:**

Wake up in the morning feeling like Tony Stark

grab my uniform, I'm out the door, I'm going rogue like Mulan

Before I leave, grab my badge, throw it on the ground

Cause when I leave for the day, I ain't following any laws.

…I really do have to do everything, don't I?

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Asami's** wall:

Up an at 'em princess. Let's go.

**Asami** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

Thanks :)

.

.

.

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Dude. I have to pee.

**Mako** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

…Then do it.

**Bolin **posted on **Mako's** wall:

I can't go with you listening!

**Mako** posted on** Bolin's** wall:

For the love of Kyoshi…

There. I'm covering my ears. Happy? Now hurry up.

**Bolin** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Actually, yes. Thank you for—AH WHY IS ASAMI—STOP WITH THE PDA AND TURN AROUND GEEZ.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Sorry to ruin your little make out session but we've got an Avatar MIA.

**Mako** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

…What.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Did I stutter? Korra's missing! Amon captured her!

**Mako** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

…No, she can't be gone!

No, no, no! Oh, spirits! There's no way Amon's going to take care of her!

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Mako's** wall:

..Well, yeah, that's kind of his…thing…

**Mako** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

It's freezing! She doesn't have her parka! What if she catches a cold? And there's no way he's going to feed her all her servings of fruits and vegetables! Spirits, what if she's hurt? Just last week she told me she never bothered to learn how to make a splint because I quote, "I'm the Avatar, I'm never going to need a damn splint!" and that girl is always getting in trouble and just her damn luck she probably needs a splint! and who's going to make it for her? NOT AMON!

**Asami** posted on **Mako's** wall:

Um, are you okay?

**Mako** posted on **Asami's** wall:

OKAY? OKAY? NO I'M NOT OKAY. WHY AREN'T YOU? OUR BABY IS MISSING WE HAVE TO FIND HER.

_comments:_

**Lin Beifong:…**

**Asami:…**_our baby?_

**Bolin**: Motherly instincts, you'll get used to them.

**Mako**: ARE YOU SASSING ME YOUNG MAN?

**Bolin**: NO MA'AM.

.

.

.

**Bolin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

Wow. Um. I didn't know you could zipperbend…

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

It's come in handy.

**Bolin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

…Like when?

_comments:_

**Tenzin:** LIN DON'T ANSWER THAT.

.

.

.

Dear Diary (AKA the notes app on my phone):

So I have no bars. I even tried climbing up and sticking my hands up through the bars of my…cage…but it didn't work. So here's to hoping someone will find me before I like…die. That would suck. So, I'm writing this just in case you know, I do die. Which won't happen. But you know. Just in case.

Ugh, I'm so bored right now death doesn't seem like such a bad idea. At least it would be something to do, you know?

I mean, I guess I could meditate. Maybe Aang's got something to tell me. Here goes nothing.

-Korra

.

.

.

_**Avatar Aang **__posted on__** Sokka's **__wall:_

_Tell Toph to let me be there when she makes the arrest._

_**Sokka **__posted on __**Avatar Aang's**__ wall:_

_Toph says to kindly back the fuck off. And I quote—"I got this shit."_

_**Avatar Aang **__posted on__** Sokka's **__wall:_

_This isn't just some gang member—this is serious! Avatar Serious!_

_**Sokka **__posted on __**Avatar Aang's**__ wall:_

_She says, "If you quit whining, you can come, Twinkletoes."_

_**Avatar Aang**__ posted on __**Sokka's **__wall:_

_Thank you. But did she seriously call me Twinkletoes? I'm 40 years old!_

_**Sokka**__ posted on __**Avatar Aang's**__ wall:_

_Haha, but it still holds truth!_

_**Avatar Aang**__ posted on__** Sokka's**__ wall:_

…_it isn't fair…you always take her side. Does being brothers mean nothing to you?_

_**Sokka **__posted on __**Avatar Aang's**__ wall:_

_Dude. She's scary. Scarier than you._

.

.

.

_**Avatar Aang**__ posted on __**Yakone's**__ wall:_

_Give it up, Yakone! You're under arrest by orders of Chief Beifong. _

_**Yakone**__ posted on __**Avatar Aang's**__ wall:_

_Can I finish my lunch first?_

_**Avatar Aang**__ posted on __**Yakone's **__wall:_

_No! Why would you—Ooh, is that a fruit pie? Maybe—OW! TOPH! FINE!_

_No you're under arrest. Now._

_**Yakone**__ posted on __**Avatar Aang's**__ wall:_

_Very well. I'm not worried. I won't be in cuffs for long._

.

.

.

_Dear Diary:_

IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME I MADE SOME GODDAMN CONNECTION.

But you know, it would be nice if you could lend a girl some metalbending secrets, Aang; Just saying. I'll keep trying.

So If you guys find me and I'm dead just know—I'm not a spiritual failure after all! HA! But I'm still trapped.

Oh. I made myself sad.

-Korra

.

.

.

**Tenzin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

You're supposed to be in the hospital! And—and they're supposed to be in jail! What did you do?

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

I busted them out. I thought that was rather obvious.

**Mako** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

DO YOU HAVE ANY LEADS?

**Tenzin** posted on **Mako's** wall:

…No. I'm afraid not.

**Mako** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

The dog! what about the dog?

**Tenzin** posted in **Mako's **wall:

She's missing too.

**Mako** posted on** Tenzin's** wall:

GODDAMMIT.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

We should look underground? Seems like our best lead.

_comments:_

**Bolin:** Yeah, yeah! When I was kidnapped, it sounded like we went under a tunnel.

**Asami:** Underground. typical. JUST LIKE MY FATHER.

**Lin Beifong**:…Alright then let's go.

.

.

.

**Bolin** posted on** Tenzin's** wall:

This road smells familiar….

**Tenzin** posted on **Bolin's** wall:

Smells? Wha-I can't even…

_comments:_

**Mako:** DOWN THERE. SECRET TUNNEL.

**Asami:** What is with the secret tunnels….

**Mako:** This is no time for Daddy problems, Asami! We got to go!

**Asami**: MAKO!

**Bolin**: DUDE.

**Mako**: Oh, come ON. OUR parents are DEAD. We've managed!

**Bolin:** Good God….

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

This looks like the right place. But…there's three tunnels. Which one?

**Tenzin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

I'm not the one with seismic sense.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's **wall:

Do _not _get sassy with me, Tenzin.

**Tenzin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

I'm not being sassy! I was just pointing out a simple fact!

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

Well, I was just trying to get your input! But clearly, I'm the only one who can do anything. Again. What a surprise.

_comments:_

**Mako**: THE MIDDLE ONE.

**Lin Beifong**: What—why the middle one—

**Mako**: LEHSGO.

**Asami:** And if she's not down there?

**Mako:** WE KEEP LOOKING. ONWARD, TEAM AVATAR.

**Bolin:** Oh, boy…

.

.

.

**Asami **sent **Bolin** a private message:

Hey, Bolin? Is Mako alright? He seems really worried about Korra.

**Bolin** sent **Asami** a private message:

Yeah, I think he's made that apparent. But she has been kidnapped by some creepy dude in a mask—he has a right to be. We all do!

**Asami** sent **Bolin** a private message

Yeah, but…Look, does your brother like Korra…as in, more than a friend?

**Bolin **sent** Asami **a private message:

What! No, of course not! What—what is this nonsense that spews from your mouth? Oh, you crazy, you.

**Asami** sent** Bolin** a private message:

…you're hiding something.

**Bolin** sent **Asami **a private message:

No, I'm not!

**Asami** sent **Bolin** a private message:

Yes, you are.

**Bolin** sent **Asami **a private message:

No.

**Asami **sent **Bolin** a private message:

Yes. Spill.

**Bolin** sent **Asami **a private message:

Nope. nothing to tell.

**Asami** sent** Bolin** a private message:

YES.

**Bolin** sent **Asami** a private message:

NO.

**Asami **sent **Bolin** a private message:

YES.

**Bolin** sent** Asami** a private message:

NO.

**Asami **sent **Bolin** a private message:

NO.

**Bolin** sent **Asami** a private message:

YES. YES DAMMIT, I'M HIDING SOMETHING AND THAT'S FINAL.

**Asami** sent **Bolin** a private message:

AHA.

**Bolin** sent **Asami **a private message:

DAMMIT WOMAN.

**Asami** sent **Bolin** a private message:

What. Did. They. Do.

**Bolin** sent **Asami** a private message:

THEY HAD SEX ALRIGHT?

**Asami** sent **Bolin** a private message:

…

…

WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**Bolin **sent **Asami** a private message:

Nah, I'm just kidding ya!

But they did kiss.

**Asami **sent **Bolin** a private message:

Oh, good, for a minute I thought—

Wait.

WHAT.

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** updated her **status:**

Okay, everyone hide!

_comments:_

**Tenzin:** We need to get down that tunnel!

**Lin Beifong:** I'm on it—duh.

.

.

.

**Equalist 1** posted on **Equalist 2's** wall:

It's empty.

**Equalist 2** posted on **Equalist 1's** wall:

Yeaaaah. I can see that.

_comments:_

**Tenzin:** See, **Lin?** _This _is what sass is.

**Lin Beifong;** Tenzin—shut up.

**Equalist 1: **Hey! You guys can't be down here!

**Lin Beifong**: What are you going to do? Cause to me you look a little…

TIED UP.

.

.

.

**Equalist 2** posted on **Equalist 1's** wall:

Dude. She got us.

**Equalist 1** posted on **Equalist 2's** wall:

yeaaaah. _I can see that._

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

My officers are inside!

_comments:_

**Mako: **WHERE. IS KORRA.

**Lin Beifong:** Young man….you need to calm down.

**Mako:** NOT UNTIL OUR BABY IS SAFE AND SOUND.

**Lin Beifong:** Sweet Mother of Roku…alright, well, I don't see her yet. Mako, you come with Tenzin and me and we'll keep looking.

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** updated her **status:**

Found my officers. Fuck yeah.

_comments:_

**Metalbender 1**: Boss…he took our bending.

**Lin Beifong**: DAMMIT.

**Lin Beifong:** But really…I'm very sorry.

**Metalbender 1**: Ah, it's okay. I'm fine.

**Metalbender 1**: …No that's a lie. I'm really not.

**Lin Beifong**:…Look, I said sorry. There's nothing else I can do. I busted you out, at least? Please don't make this awkward.

**Metalbender 1:** Sorry, chief.

**Lin Beifong:…**about that….

**Metalbender 2**:….awkward….

.

.

.

**Mako **posted on **Equalist 3's** wall:

WHERE. IS. AVATAR. KORRA. YOU ATTACKED CITY HALL AND TOOK HER.

**Equalist 3** posted on **Mako's** wall:

SHE'S NOT HERE I SWEAR. And we didn't attack city wall. Jeez.

**Mako** posted on **Equalist 3's** wall:

LIAR.

_comments:_

**Lin Beifong: **Mako, please! Korra isn't here—he's telling you the truth.

**Equalist 3:** HA!

**Mako:** Well-then where is she? Why would Tarrlok tell us equalists attack if they didn't?

**Equalist 3**: Beats me.

.

.

.

**Tenzin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

FUCK.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's **wall:

Now? Here? Well, it's about time. I was kind of hoping for something more romantic, but…hey, I'll take it.

**Tenzin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

W-what! No! Not that! "FUCK," because I just realized- Korra isn't here because TARRLOK TOOK HER.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

Oh. That makes more sense.

You know, my offer still stands...in case you forgot.

**Tenzin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

Lin.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

You're right, sorry. Save Korra first, got it.

_comments:_

**Tenzin: ***facepalm*

.

.

.

**Bolin** updated his status:

Escaped! TRY TO CHI BLOCK THAT, FOOLS.

_comments:_

**Mako:** I know that we lived on the streets…but please. spare us.

**Bolin:** I have put up with you all day! I will say what I want!

**Mako**: DON'T TALK BACK TO ME MISTER.

**Bolin:** YES MA'AM.

.

.

.

Dear Diary:

Spirits, I am so bored.

But just so you guys know—apparently this Yakone guy is bad news. Also, I really wish I got a chance to meet Toph. She sounds awesome. Cooler than Lin.

Don't tell her I said that.

Here's to more meditating.

.

.

_._

_**Female Lawyer **__posted on __**Sokka's**__ wall:_

_I'll keep this short. Dude's a bloodbender. Bloodbending is illegal. Therefore, he should be arrested._

_Bam. Guilty._

_**Defense Attorney **__posted on__** Sokka's **__wall:_

_If we're going to play it that way, fine. I'll keep mine short. You have to have a full moon to bloodbend. All this claims occur on nights with anything BUT a full moon. My client cannot do the impossible. _

_Bam. Not guilty. _

.

.

.

_**Sokka **__updated his __**status:**_

_Let me tell you a little story. I travelled the world—I'd tell you about that, but that's actually kind of a long story. Anyway, one time I bested a man with my trusty boomerang—this dude could firebend with his mind. HIS. MIND._

_Hell, even Toph Beifong did the "impossible" and invented metalbending. And she was twelve._

_So in conclusion, I'd just like to remind you that shit happens. And If there are people who can firebend with their minds and 12 year old girls who invent metalbending, then I'm sure one dude can figure out a way to bloodbend when it's not a full moon._

_So, Yakone, The council has unanimously decided to—_

_drop all charges._

_Wait, no, that's not what I wanted to say! I wanted to say—_

_we're going to give you control of Republic City._

_GAH NO. CUT THIS BLOODBENDING SHIT OUT._

.

.

.

Dear Diary:

Well. It's nice to know I wasn't the only one that had to deal with this torture.

Jeez, bloodbending is annoying. I feel for you, Sokka.

-Korra

.

.

.

**Tenzin** posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

The jig is up. YOU kidnapped Korra.

**Tarrlok** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

What? That is absolutely ridiculous ! I told you—it was equalists!

**Tenzin **posted on **Tarrlok's** wall:

BULLSHIT. You planted the evidence!

**Tarrlok **posted on** Tenzin's** wall:

DID NOT!

_comments:_

**Tarrlok's Secretary:** Yes, he did! I saw him throw her in his car when I was down in the garage!

**Tarrlok:** Nonsense! I did no such thing!

**Lin Beifong**: Why would you wait to share something like this?

**Tarrlok's secretary**: I'm not saying Tarrlok's a bloodbender…but he's a bloodbender. He bloodbent Avatar Korra!

**Tenzin** posted on **Tarrlok's **wall:

Alright. Fuck you. You're going down.

**Tarrlok** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

On the contrary; you guys are the ones going down.

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

Bitch, wake the fuck up.

**Tenzin** posted on **Lin Beifong's** wall:

OW! Did you have to slap me so hard?

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Tenzin's** wall:

It was absolutely necessary.

.

.

.

**Bolin** updated his **status:**

I just had the worst nightmare. We got bloodbent and Korra's still missing and Mako was ten times more annoying than usual.

_comments:_

**Asami:** Bolin. That really happened. Tarrlok knocked us out.

**Mako**: What.

.

.

.

Dear Diary:

If Aang doesn't tell me how to get out of here, I'm going to die. Literally.

This sucks majorly hard.

-Korra

.

.

_._

_**Avatar Aang**__ posted on __**Yakone's **__wall:_

_You're not going to get away with this. Please stop._

_**Yakone**__ posted on __**Avatar Aang's**__ wall:_

_I'm going to control Republic city!_

_**Avatar Aang**__ posted on __**Yakone's**__ wall:_

_Okay, no more mister nice Avatar._

_**Yakone**__ posted on __**Avatar Aang's**__ wall:_

_You call this nice?_

_**Avatar Aang**__ posted on__** Yakone's**__ wall:_

_I said please. So yeah. But now,_

_TASTE MY AIR SCOOTER SCUM._

_**Yakone**__ posted on __**Avatar Aang's**__ wall:_

_That's it! I'm going to put you to sleep. FOR GOOD._

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**Avatar Aang**__ updated his __**status:**_

_BRB. glowing it up._

_#Avatarstate._

_._

_._

_._

_**Avatar Aang**__ posted on __**Yakone's **__wall:_

_I took your bending. Nice try._

.

.

.

Dear Diary:

So all this time Aang wanted to warn me about Tarrlok. Not Amon.

Newsflash, _this information no longer does me any good._

I could use information on Amon! OR AVATAR WISDOM ON HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE. But if anyone finds this, just know…Tarrlok is Yakone's son. It explains everything. Kind of.

Also, if it comes down to it, as a last request would someone mind asking Master Katara where the FUCK she was when this Yakone shit was going down? She probably would have been helpful.

-Korra

.

.

.

Dear Diary:

Haha! As I am writing this, Tarrlok is whining about how his little secret is out! Serves him right. But he does say that he's moving me—maybe I can escape if I just…

Whoa,is that who I think I hear? No, why would Tarrlok be…

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT AMON IS HERE SHIT SOMEONE SAVE ME NOW PLEASE SHIT.

Electrocute the box! What, No! Please don't! Ugh, there's got to be some way to get out of this!

…maybe there is.

Here's to hoping no one has to read this.

-Korra

.

.

.

**Amon **posted on** Tarrlok's** wall:

I'm here to equalize you.

**Tarrlok** posted on **Amon's **wall:

How are you going to withstand my bending, huh?

…

Oh, like that.

.

.

.

**Amon** updated his **status:**

I am the solution.

.

.

.

**Amon** posted on **Lieutenant's** wall:

Don't underestimate the Avatar.

**Lieutenant **posted on **Amon's **wall:

Of course, sir.

.

.

.

**Korra **updated her **status:**

I'M FREE BITCHES!

.

.

.

**Korra **updated her **status:**

SHIT IT'S AMON.

I think I'll run now.

.

.

.

**Korra **updated her **status:**

Aww, yeah, this is pretty easy! Maybe I can—

…Is that a tree branch?

.

.

.

**Amon** posted on the** Lieutenant's** wall:

Are you serious? You can't be serious.

…what the fuck did I tell you?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Korra **updated her status:

Naga saved me! I'm coming home!

_comments:_

**Mako**: KORRA?

**Mako**: KORRRRRAAAA?

**Mako:** KORRA!

.

.

.

**Tenzin** posted on** Korra's** wall:

Thank goodness you're alright!

_comments:_

**Lin Beifong:** How did you escape? Where's Tarrlok?

**Mako:** MOVE OUT OF THE WAY GIVE HER SOME SPACE.

**Korra:** Um….Mako?

**Mako:** I was so worried!

**Korra:** Aww, thanks. But look, I'm fine now.

**Mako:** Are you cold? Are you hurt? Don't worry, I'll make you some tea when we get back to the temple.

**Korra:** Oh, that's okay I don't really want tea.

**Mako:** You will drink it young lady.

**Korra**:….Alright, alright. It'll probably do me some good anyway.

**Mako:** Shhhh. You're safe now.

**Korra:** …Thanks, mom.

.

.

.

**Lin Beifong **posted on **Mako's **wall:

…Did you just _shove_ me?

**Mako** posted on **Lin Beifong's **wall:

…Um...

…aw, crap.

**Lin Beifong** posted on **Mako's** wall:

You got that right.

.

.

.

AN:

AWWWWWW YESSSSSSS

Look! Look, I FINISHED the chapter.

It took me forever to figure out the flashbacks in here. Like, way too long.

I probably went overboard on the Mama!Mako. BUT NO REGRETS HAHAHA.

And guys, I have a major issue:

Episode 10 killed me.

How…how am I supposed to do a crack!chapter on that episode. How? HOW.

I really don't think I can turn Lin Beifong's sacrifice into a funny moment. Nope. Nu-uh. How? HOW I CAN'T DO IT I DON'T WANT TO PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SHE IS MY BABY AND I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON HER AND I LOVE HER SHE'S MY FAVORITE AND I'M SAD DAMMIT.

TENZIN, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU GO BACK FOR HER. WHY.

BUT GENERAL IROH

Holy moly that was the only thing that kept me alive. Dante Basco's voice literally brought me back to life after that….moment.

Don't worry Lin, I will do you justice. The next chapter will not put your sacrifice in vain. I'll make sure of it.

And Iroh….I've already written that part baahahahahaha it's gonna be goooood.


	8. Chapter 8

Korrabook

.

Korra woke slowly, attempting to move delicately around her aches and pains. "Mmm," she groaned, smacking her lips together—_wow what died in my mouth—_she thought.

She heard a deep sigh. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

"…Mako?"

Her hazy vision noticed a hand come to grip hers tightly. "You've been out for quite a while."

_A while? _"How long is a while?" she asked, her voice scratchy. Slowly, Mako's relieved face came into better view.

"About 2 days." He told her.

She shot up from her bed, eyes alert. She ignored how her muscles and joints screamed. "Two days?! Why'd you let me sleep for two days?!"

Mako frowned. "Korra, you needed rest. After what happened with Tarrlok—"

"That son of a _bitch—"_

He paused. "Right. Well, after all he did we thought you should you know, uh, rest?" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Korra's eyes turned cold and hard, her lips pressed in a firm line. "You know what he did to me, right?"

He tried not to cringe at the very thought. "Yeah, I know. He did it to me too, you know."

"He did?" she whispered, awed and shocked before she settled back into her cold demeanor. "Doesn't it make you angry? Don't you want to do something about it?"

"Well," Mako let out a deep breath, trying to word the situation carefully. "Bloodbending is awful. The way he controls your limbs, every twitch of your body it's like, oh man I can't even describe how awful that—"

"No, not that! _My account!"_

"_…what."_

She spluttered, pushing her messy hair out of her face. "My account! He used bloodbending to HACK IT! The entire city must think I'm a _schmuck_!"

"Korra, I really think there's other things to worry about—"

"HE MADE ME SAY SOME AWFUL THINGS, OKAY!" She shoved the blankets off and jumped out of bed. Immediately, her sore and bruised legs wobbled, and Mako stood up just in time to catch her. "Thanks," she grumbled. "Now if you excuse me, I have to liberate my account."

Mako watched in disbelief as she wandered down the halls towards Tenzin's office. "It'd do some good to liberate _the city_." he grumbled under his breath.

"I_ heard_ that!"

He groaned.

.

"Tenzin, I can't log in to my account."

"I know. You can't have it." He told her simply, trying to ignore how she barged into his office. "By the way, how are you feeling? Want to talk about, I don't know…your kidnapping?"

"What do you mean I can't have my account?" Korra asked slowly.

Tenzin stroked his beard, a pulsing pain growing in his head. He rolled his eyes. Some things never change. "Korra, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be worrying over trifling things such as social networking sites. It's distracting to your avatar duties!"

Korra snuggly tucked her arms under her breasts defensively. "It is _not_ distracting."

"Really. Show me some airbending," he said, his eyes on papers on his desk.

"_Low. Blow_." She hissed, but Tenzin was indifferent.

"My point stands though, Korra. Just look at yourself! Kidnapped and manipulated, and the first thing you're worried about is your account! What about Tarrlok's whereabouts? How did Amon find you? Don't you think your time is better spent worried about that?"

Her shoulders slumped slightly. "Of course I'm worried about that but—but Tarrlok used bloodbending to hack into my account! He said some unkind things!"

"I know I saw. You enjoy making your little earthbending friend cry?"

"That's a lie!" Korra growled.

"But that's what you did, right? Broke his heart. And you only did it because of confusion on your account, am I right?

"TENZIN!" she snarled.

Tenzin sighed. "Honestly…If you spend your time trying to help the people of Republic City, you won't even remember your account was compromised. Trust me."

Korra threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "This is insane! Just give me my password!"

He stared at her. "I don't have your password."

"…what?"

He sighed, again. "I tried to take a more…helpful approach in chances that maybe you'd see how foolish you've been with that damn networking site. But it seems my efforts are pointless. Korra, your account has been banned and shut down."

"…I've been BANNED!?" She screeched. "What on earth happened?"

Tenzin shrugged. "You said it yourself—Tarrlok said some very unkind things. You've been banned for inappropriate language and behavior. Although," he said, tapping his chin, "I'm not sure it was all Tarrlok's efforts."

"HEY!"

He waved her off. "Oh, hush. Point is, your account has been banned," he pointed to the seat beside him. "So why don't you take a seat, relax, and tell me what happened in your kidnapping. Alright?"

She stared a few moments before she complied. "Okay, maybe you're right."

"Thank you."

"…"

"…So?"

"Oh Right. Tarrlok. Well, I was knocked out."

"Alright."

"Then I woke up in a box."

"…Right, continue."

"And then I heard Amon and Tarrlok fighting."

He nodded. "Right."

A smugness took over her features. "And then I busted myself out."

He fought the urge to sigh yet again. "….I know. And then?"

She shrugged. "I saw Amon but then I ran away. Then Naga found me and you know the rest."

Tenzin stared at her a moment. "That's it?"

"That's it!" she chirped, smacking her lips. "Wait!" she suddenly cried. "I _did _get visions from Aang!"

"…"

"…"

"…Why didn't you mention that first!?"

Korra leisurely placed her hands behind her head as she leaned back in her chair. "I dunno. It wasn't very helpful. Didn't tell me how to get out of the box, I did that on my own."

*_Klunk* _

Tenzin's head hit his desk.

Korra leaned over and poked him atop his head. "Hey Tenzin?"

"What." His voice was muffled.

"…How long _exactly_ have I been banned?"

"…"

"…"

"…a few weeks." He groaned.

"Great, thanks!" she leaped from her seat. "Okay, If you need me, I'll be practicing my airbending techniques, like the awesome Avatar I am! Catch you later Tenzin!"

He watched her practically run out of them room. "Unbelievable…"

.

_A few weeks later._

**Korra** updated her **status:**

Just became a fully realized Avatar! #Amon a roll.

_258 people like this._

.

_fin._

.

AN: Okay, all done! I didn't really have to time or heart to continue the story the way it was intended, but I came up with a solution I think everybody can enjoy! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the ending!


End file.
